The Monarchy of Hearts
by WonderlandExpress
Summary: A collection of Sonic Couple oneshots. Watch as your favorite couples find themselves face to face to the blessing we call Love. Up now: Sometimes, love can't be understandable...
1. SonicxAmy: The Reason Why

**Well, well, well. If it isn't my first story here. I'm so excited to be writing this! I've been dying to post something here and now I can! Since my creative juices are flowing like crazy today!**

**Anyway, this is sort of an experiment on writing characters then actual shipping. So, yeah.**

**Well, might as well start with the most popular pairing, right?**

**Sonic/Amy: The Reason Why**

He had no idea how he got himself into this.

Maybe it was Ana's endless determination to find the hottest guy on the planet. Maybe it was said hot guy's woe the seemed to have vanished unexplainably. Oh, who was he kidding? It was both. Surely, it had to be. There was no other explanation why he was here now, seeing Amy's hundredth attempt at winning a date with him.

But mostly, it was why he was actually pondering his answer rather then immediately going to his default answer for her usually fruitless effort.

If only he hadn't been so generous that day.

Back in Mazuri, he had remembered seeing the face of the teenage girl then. It was full of distraught of the opportunity beyond the small village that was unattainable to her, or so said her father. Sonic himself knew how being cooped in one place felt like. It was about as pleasant as eating a bowl of rusty nails. Feeling empathy for the native, he walked up to her and offered his assistance. He was expecting some sort of hammy speech of how she yearned for a better and more successful life, and that such a third-world place was no place for ambitions or something along those lines. He certainly didn't expect her response when he had asked her why she had such a long face.

"My prince isn't here!" She cried with the woeful expression still tact on her slender face.

"Pardon?"

"There's no guy here for me! This is such a small village, and I'm like the only teenager around here! My prince isn't here!" Ana shouted again. Her explanation only cleared up so much as Sonic was still unsure of what she meant. Clearly disregarding him, Ana's face changed suddenly as a sort of light bulb went off in her head. She smiled mischievously (or so the blue speedster thought.) and lowered herself to see him at eye level. "Or maybe…" She thought out loud. Sonic, for the first time in a while, was feeling that he should have just minded his own business.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Ana requested. Before he could even reply, she already seemed to have decided herself that he accepted her favor. Joy. "Even though I'm sure he's nowhere here, could you try to find my prince here? Thanks!" And with that, Sonic was roped in to doing what Ana had told him. He certainly didn't have the heart to reject her now that she seemed so hopeful.

"On the bright side, maybe it won't be so bad!" Chip, who had seemed to be too busy blending into the background until now, cheered the reluctant hedgehog. Sonic shrugged in response.

It was only a short time after that Sonic saw what Ana was going on about. The population of the Mazuri village was only old men and women and their children. Literally, she had no suitors where she currently resided. All that was left to do was confirm the teenager's suspicions. Shouldn't be too hard, so Sonic thought.

"I knew it! I guess that means I'll have to travel outside the village…" The native girl trailed off as she emitted a sort of happy aura. "Thanks for helping me out, Sonic!" She then departed to her hut.

And that was that.

"I hope she finds her prince! I hear it's hard to find royalty nowadays." Chip commented

"That's not exactly what she meant." Sonic chuckled at Chip's naivety, which only left the floating imp-like creature confused.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

And that was the end of that.

Ha, if it were only so easy. The very next day, Sonic got an unexpected visitor in Spagonia. Standing outside the Spagonia University campus was the seeker of God's gift to women herself.

"Sonic! I didn't know you were here!" Ana declared ecstatically, as if her prayers had been answered. Without wasting any time, the teenager once again had asked the same favor as of yesterday. Sonic mentally groaned. On the bright side, at least it's sort of entertaining to see if Ana's wishes were to come true.

However, the results were just the same.

"Darn, guess this isn't the place for me either." Ana moaned in defeat. As quickly as it came, her frustration evaporated and was replaced with a fiery determination. Her amber eyes sparked. "Doesn't matter, I guess! I'll travel the world if that's what it takes to get my prince!" She dashed off like a runaway train with a "Thanks, Sonic!" and her figure disappeared as she turned a corner.

Sonic couldn't help but let a laugh escape his lips at seeing Ana so fired up. Chip followed in the laughter.

"Well, good luck to her!" Chip declared as he flew off in another direction. Sonic only grinned as he followed Chip. Something told him that Ana reminded him of a certain pink hedgehog he knew. It wasn't much, but he couldn't help but see the similarities. He didn't think much of it then.

Then, Sonic saw the fate liked to pull jokes at his dismay. During settling in in Shamar, he once again found the Mazurian hopeless romantic. Sonic found it a bit freaky how often he's been finding familiar faces.

"Wow, what a coincidence!" The coffee colored girl proclaimed once she laid eyes on the blue hedgehog. "Just the guy I was looking for!"

"Yeesh, don't tell me I'm the prince you're looking for!" Sonic cried in mock disgust. Ana laughed heartily.

"Eww, no way! I'm not like that." she proclaimed between giggles. "Anyway, as you already know, I'm still looking for my prince! I've got a feeling he's here, for sure!" Her eyes lit up as she continued. "So, if you wouldn't mind—"

"Yeah, yeah. Talk to all the guys here. I know the drill by now." Sonic snickered as he found himself once again looking for suitors for the Mazuri girl. He wondered if any bystanders found this behavior suspicious…

"Hey, Sonic! Why are you in such a hurry?" a foreign voice called out to the sapphire hedgehog. Sonic looked at the source of the sound. It belonged to a local who was also known to be the tourist guide. A light bulb went off in Sonic's head.

"Come with me!" he suddenly demanded as he dragged his unsuspecting victim to his destination. The poor sufferer looked like he was facing a one thousand jigsaw puzzle. Sonic took a mental note of apologizing later.

When Sonic arrived where Ana was, he was certainly unsuspecting of the oddity about to occur. The traditional-clad teenager looked at the source of the outcries that were spewing out like a broken sprinkler.

Then two pairs of amber eyes met.

Right then and there, Ana's face changed completely. Her eyes widened and sparkled like the night sky, her rosy lips curved upward, and her cheeks flushed a pastel pink color. She looked like she had just spotted the Eighth Wonder of the World. Maybe she had, under her standards.

"Sonic, you did it!" Ana looked like she was going to bawl, seeing how elated she was. "You found my prince!" Before anybody could respond, or even blink, she was at the tourist guide's side and holding him like he was going to fade away if she let go. "Oh, thank you…" The male local looked beyond baffled.

"Uh… do I know you?"

"Now you do! My name is Ana, and I'm your princess!" she squealed as she buried her face in his chest. That certainly didn't put the man in question at ease. He looked desperately at Sonic, looking for an answer to his burning question. His eyes shouted "What in the world did you set me up for?" Abruptly, Ana's head shot up.

"Time's a wastin', honey! We need to be wedded at once!" she declared out of left field. Her now fiancée looked like he was going to go into cardiac arrest at any moment. Sonic and Chip were conflicted on whether to call out Ana on her suddenness or burst into laughter.

"W-Wedded?" Ana nodded violently. "B-b-b-b-but…!"

"No buts! Our lives are only so long! Let's go, honey!" the bride-to-be laughed heartily as she hauled her fiancée out of Shamar.

As soon as the scene ended, Sonic couldn't help but feel a certain familiarity in the situation. He chuckled to himself as he soon remembered all of Amy's antics. Yes, there was now a lot of similarity between Ana and Amy. Both wanted nothing more than to find their knight in shining armor. Once they did, they threw themselves upon them and declared their undying love. Although, Amy was still working on getting Sonic, at the least, to go on a date with her. Sonic sniggered to himself again. Right, like that will ever happen.

And not long after that, the blue racer received some sort of letter from Ana. The memory of her victory still fresh in his mind, he opened the envelope containing the letter. Once he read the contents, Sonic knew he had no other choice but to follow the instructions. At least it'll be fun, Sonic thought.

And so, he was in Mazuri again for the final task.

"I'm counting on you, Sonic!" Ana pleaded as her eyes remained hopeful. Not much could be said about her future hubby except that he looked like he didn't want to be there.

On the opposite side of Sonic was the second-in-command leader of Mazuri, also known as Ana's father. Sonic could tell from the look on the elder's face that he was troubled. Putting two and two together, Ana's father didn't approve of her fiancée, or the idea of her being wedded so soon. Obviously, Ana disagreed. Family conflict. Sonic sighed.

"You say you only met him once. How do you know he can be trusted to hold up a family, or that he even loves you back?" the ambassador began as his gaze at the young couple was stern. The tourist guide visibly flinched, but Ana stood her ground. She returned his look with a glare of her own.

"Yes, I know he can do it! When I laid eyes on him, I knew he was the one for me! Why can't you understand?" Ana growled as her gaze on her father became fiercer. Immediately, the elderly father turned to Sonic.

"Sonic," he began. "Obviously, this argument will go nowhere without an outside opinion. Tell us, who do you think is correct?"

All eyes were on Sonic as he pondered. This was a rather unusual case that he was being forced to do something. Extra points due to it being about love and matrimony. Usually, Sonic would reply "You're asking the wrong person." and laugh it off. But looking at the fierce stares from both parties indicated that there was no talking his way out of this one. It also indicated that they were becoming impatient for his answer.

"Well… I think…" Sonic began, biting his lower lip. Well, that's a start. But, what now? "That you should trust your daughter's instinct." Ana beamed while her father's eyes widened.

"…You really think so?"

"Well… yeah." The ambassador remained quite to think.

"I guess you may have a point." he turned to Ana and her fiancée. "Ana, I will trust you. You have my blessing." Ana squealed in delight.

"Oh, thank you father!" she hugged her father tightly. He grinned and left to tell her mother. After he was gone, Ana proceeded to squeal and thank Sonic.

"Oh, I can't thank you enough! If it wasn't for you, I would be alone all my life!" the native teenager looked like she was ready to break into song. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

"Hey, no problem!" Sonic laughed and gave Ana and her groom-to-be a thumbs up. For the first time since he arrived, the Shamarian sighed and began to speak.

"Well, guess that means I'm getting married now…" he and Sonic chuckled, while Ana was all smiles. "I guess it can't be too bad." He looked at Ana and gave her a grin. "After all, I don't think anyone else in the world loves me as much as you." Ana flushed as she hugged her fiancée.

Yes, that was the trigger of it all. Sonic found himself to be more effected by that phrase then Ana.

_I don't think anyone else in the world loves me as much as you._

That line kept repeating itself like a broken record as he encountered Amy, who was waiting for him outside the Professor's lab.

"Sonic, there you are!" Amy had her usual bubbly smile as she continued to speak. "You only have one more temple left, right? Maybe after all this, I'll let you take me out on a date~!" she giggled innocently. Even with that, Sonic knew her request was dead serious. It always was. This happened almost all the time. Amy asks for a date, Sonic rejects. It was like a routine for the two.

But this time around, Sonic was hesitating in his usual answer.

_I don't think anyone else in the world loves me as much as you do._

Sonic couldn't believe it, but he was actually thinking this over. He knew as a world-wide hero, having a girlfriend was not wise. He also feared having this sort of commitment would slow him down. He knew himself, being stuck in something was just not his thing.

But, maybe… He could just give her a chance? It wouldn't kill him to go on one date with the girl, right? It would make her happy, and that was way better then her angry, right? Right?

_I don't think anyone else in the world loves me as much as you do._

… Right. Just to make her happy.

"That could be fun."

"Ooh, Soni—wait, what?" Amy's eyes became as wide as saucers and her mouth became a half circle. She looked beyond flabbergasted.

"You heard me." Sonic couldn't help but me amused by her reaction.

"Y-you mean it?" Amy's expression quickly changed. She looked like she had found the lost city of Atlantis and found the cure for cancer all in one day. In Amy-like fashion, she quickly hugged Sonic tightly. "Yaaay~! It's a promise then!" Although the hug was a little too tight for Sonic's liking, he felt like he had accomplished something by making Amy this happy. She then let go and shoved him towards the lab entrance. "Well, hurry up and save the world already!"

"Alright, alright." Sonic laughed. "See you later, then!" As he walked up the stairs to the door, Sonic could hear Amy giggling uncontrollably. He might have also heard a bit of humming in the mix.

Yeah, a happy Amy is _way_ better then an angry Amy.

**OHMIGAWD, I just finished a chapter! I am so friggin' proud of myself you guys wouldn't even know! *throws a party***

**Anyway, for the unaware, this was based on the Hedgehunk achievement of Unleashed. This was part one of getting the achievement. The other part will be shown in the sequel to this~! But you Sonic/Amy fans must wait your turn, cuz I'm gonna be doing other pairings first~. And for that, I apologize actually. This chapter was more backstory then SonAmy. Sorry~. But you're in for a treat latah, okay?**

**Review! And don't be afraid of leaving some criticism.**


	2. ShadowxRouge: Partners

**Okay, HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? I'm so flippin' sorry for not updating regularly like most of you! I have no excuse, so I blame myself! ;_;**

**Actually, my previous one shot drew in 186 people and that is awesome! Hopefully all of the people who read my one shot were pleased with my writing style and have decided to be patient with me? ;w;**

**Anyway, I thank the two people who reviewed last time. And to cookythefoxcat, who asked me which couples I'll be doing, I'm going to say: I'll be doing a variety of hetero shippings only. I won't due yuri/yaoi Sonic ships because they ruin my childhood. . (Unless someone feels like trying to convince me otherwise.)**

**Alright, enough of my blabbering.**

**Shadow/Rouge: Partners**

People would be wrong if they said "People who work for G.U.N. are rough delinquents."

Yes, working for G.U.N. did mean going out into the battlefield on a regular basis. It also required strength, skill, and all of that. But, oh no, it took much more than brawn to make it in the business. Not many people knew this, but along with spying on the newest threat to society, there was a lot of reports and paperwork to fill out.

Lots and lots of paperwork.

That was what kept Rouge cooped in her office tonight. She would rather be downstairs, clubbing with her fellow customers, but no. Even Rouge had to have her responsibilities. Besides, if she procrastinated any longer, she was sure that a certain commander would be lecturing her ears off if another day passed by without a trace of her reports that were due. Last month.

It also didn't help that a certain Ultimate Life Form had no idea how to fill in his paperwork.

"Shadow…"

She really didn't need this right now. Shadow had been working in G.U.N. long enough. By now, he should know how to do this.

Oh right, he always had some excuse to not do it and pile it along with Rouge's work. (Rouge, I have to find the Chaos Emerald Sonic took for me… Rouge, the commander wants to see me… Rouge, BLAH BLAH BLAH!) And only a short time later she would find Shadow doing something else entirely of what he said he was oh-so occupied with. (Turns out it was here the whole time, but since you already started with the work…) Rouge wouldn't care enough and turn a blind eye. Of course, she was spoiling him too much. Rouge could just see the deepest grave just for her, and she was the one who had dug it.

And that was what led Shadow to her office, standing on the other side of the she-bat's desk. The default blank expression on his face unwavering as Rouge was having a stare down with him with her sapphire eyes.

"What do you want?" Like it wasn't already obvious, Rouge added in her mind. The artificial hedgehog's slight change in expression could have indicated that he knew fully well that the treasure huntress was just playing dumb.

"You know exactly what I want."

"Don't beat around the bush, hun. Just say "Rouge, help me fill out my report. Pwetty please with sugar on top~?"," The bat even poorly mimicked Shadow's voice for comedic effect. "Then maybe, just maybe, I'll help you out." Rouge winked at the visibly irritated hedgehog.

Now, those who knew Shadow well enough would know that he was almost identical to Sonic, no matter how much both hedgehogs tried to deny such a claim. Not just in appearance, but in certain personality traits as well. More specifically, the ego. He may not look it, but Shadow didn't take teasing of himself lightly. Rouge knew she was sailing in murky waters, but it was just too much fun to infuriate her friends, including Shadow. She couldn't help it.

"Forget it. I'll do it myself." The bat let a mischievous smirk as Shadow confiscated a nearby chair and pulled to the other side of her sleek mahogany desk. Seeing the Ultimate Life Form's current predicament made her want to video tape the whole thing for a hilarious memory. Yes, this was certainly going to end well.

To Rouge, it was quite a feast for her to see Shadow have a stare-down with a piece of paper, his ruby eyes sometimes darting from on paper to another. The occasion that he would pick up his metal tip pen to write something down was a rare one. It was a real test of will to not burst into laughter for the white bat.

But, alas, Rouge felt a bit of sympathy for the black hedgehog. Seeing him so pathetic was great and all, but he couldn't be stuck on the same walking stone forever.

_Well, he put me in a good mood, so it's the least I can do_, Rouge gave herself an excuse and set her charity wagon into motion.

"Hey, Shadow," The black bushpig didn't even look up to meet her eyes. Typical Shadow behavior. "I'm feeling generous enough, so how about I lend you a hand?"

That got Shadow to look up. His red eyes showed confusion to the bat's change of heart. But, they more so showed…

"I'm not going to do your paperwork for you; I'm just going to help you do it." Rouge stated as a matter-of-fact.

"I wasn't thinking about that." Shadow mumbled as he avoided eye contact with Rouge. Rouge rolled her eyes at the poor hedgehog's sad attempt at fibbing.

"Whatever." Rouge lifted herself from her office chair and moved it around to Shadow's side of the desk, the wheels squeaking as they rolled along the wooden floor. Shadow looked at her, but quickly looked back down at his paper, as if laying eyes on her would cause him to turn into stone. The mischievous bat smirked, feeling like she had the upper hand for a situation that lacked the need for dominance. But alas, feeling in power was always a treat for her.

"Don't worry hun. I don't bite. You should know that by now." Rouge continued to tease Shadow, with a flirtatious wink added.

The time following was spent in silence. This didn't surprise Rouge at all, since Shadow wasn't a master of conversation. Although, it would really help get her mind off her paperwork, no matter how overdue it was.

A soft whisper was heard, which brought Rouge's train of thought to a halt. She couldn't quite identify the source, but for some reason she ended looking at the black hedgehog beside her. For perhaps the first time in a long while, his ruby eyes met her sapphire eyes.

"D-did you say something Shadow?" The spy felt a little uneasy. Her stomach was doing flips just from Shadow's stare.

"I said… thank you. For helping me." Rouge could feel her cheeks warming up a bit. That compliment came way out of left field. But, she couldn't help but smile. Even if it was unexpected, it was nice of him all the same.

"Hey, no problem. You are my partner after all. I can't just leave you up in the air. We gotta stick together." Shadow's eyes widened, just the slightest bit. Then, he returned Rouge's smile with a dazzling one of his own.

**Okay, I'm going to end this by saying: I'm not going to continue writing Shadouge one shots. I think I ended on a good note there. I hope all the Shadouge fans out there like the fluff or whatever you wanna call it.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, and please review! I'll take any constructive criticism!**


	3. Chocolat

**As a Valentine's Day special, I decided to experiment with a little something-something. It's also a songfic, which I consider something that must be done at least once in writer's life. XP I'd recommend you to listen to it, as you'll get a certain vibe when you read.**

**The song is named "Chocolat", btw. [/stating the obvious]**

**?/?: Chocolat**

It all started with a simple friendship.

They always do, don't they?

_I see you before me, you see me before you  
Never thought that I'd fall in love with you_

**He** was always lonesome. That's what **he** had told **himself**, at least. **He** didn't need anybody to make **him** complete. Not a lover, not a best friend. No one. Others didn't see it that way. The manner that **he** was going through life… it couldn't have been healthy. No one can truly be alone. Someone always needed a rock to lean on.

But yet, time and time again, **he** wouldn't open up. **He** would spare a few words to **his** comrades, as **he** liked to call them, but **he** would never really have a conversation. **He** wouldn't open **his** heart to anybody. As a matter of fact, **he** was closing **himself** off more and more. Most likely out of a result of stubbornness and annoyance. **His** "friends" were interrupting with **his** life, after all. Thinking that they knew what was best, it grated **him**.

But through them, **he** met **her**.

_I will take your soul, if you take my heart  
Fly away together, far away forever_

**He** had known **her** before. **He** didn't think much of the girl. **She** was just… there. Like a fish in the sea, **her** presence was natural. But **her** existence could be easily replaced. From those thoughts, **he** had thought **his** companions were running out of people for **him** to "meet". Why did they think **she** would come out victorious at what others had failed to do? It baffled **him**, but **he** might as well just go with flow, **he** thought. The sooner it was over, the better.

"What do you think about the sun?" **She** had asked **him** when the others had left the two alone. They were sitting on a grassy park at the time. The emerald turf acted like a soft, dew-smelling carpet, while the laughter of some elated children filled the air. The couple was under a tree that provided shade from the sun that beat done a good amount of heat upon them. **He** insisted and getting out of the sun's UV rays.

"A big ball of fire. Necessary for life, even if a tad annoying." When **he** responded, **he** turned to look at **her**. The look in **her** eyes expressed confusion with a mixture of disappointment.

"Really?"

"Really." **He** had suspected as much. **He** knew that most girls were idealists, always having some sort of fantasy to keep them going from day to day. From **her** appearance, **he** knew **she** wasn't any different. **He** shut **his** eyes, waiting for **her** to scold **him** about being so serious all the time, nagging **him** about being so cold to everyone around **him**, just like everybody else.

"That's a shame," **He** felt himself twitch. **He** didn't need her moronic pity. Oblivious to **his** annoyance, **she** continued. "I always thought the sun was like… well is—a star that smiles upon us to keep us warm. It doesn't mean to be annoying; it just wants to protect us from the cold." **She** silenced **herself**, **her** eyes looking up at the clear, aqua sky. A bird fluttered by, **her** eyes only following it for a moment. "Kind of like a parent. Don't you think it's kind of funny, the sun being the earth's parent?" **She** stopped once again to let **him** reply to **her**. Seeing as **he** remained silent as well, **she** felt **her** stomach drop a little. "I-I'm sorry. Did I offend you? I didn't mean it, really I didn't…"

"You ask too many questions," She squeaked in response at the sudden interruption. As she tried and failed to keep her tears at bay, she was surprised to find him brushing away one of her tears. She looked at him and could see that her moment made him incapable of finishing his statement. "But that's fine."

_Chocolat chocolat, you make me feel  
Chocolat chocolat, so sweet and pure  
Chocolat chocolat, I'll wear the ring forever_

They became friends.

After that, **he** would usually find **his **feet leading **him** to **her**. **He** couldn't quite pinpoint what it was about **her** that had **him** coming to **her** time and time again. It was possibly that **she** would actually listen to what **he** had to say, as **he** soon found out upon spending more time with **her**. It was possibly because **she** had a certain curiosity and innocence to **her** character that didn't seem overbearing. **She** was so similar to her… no wonder **his **heart filled up with happiness whenever **she** was around.

Which is why **he** was leaning on a tree on this day. The day before **her** birthday. Unfortunately, duty called tomorrow, so **he** had to make sure to give **her** present early. Besides, **he** also wanted to show **his** gratitude for putting up with **him** for this long. She deserved something nice. With that thought, **he** clutched **his** present, waiting for **her** to arrive.

And **she** did, with a cute little ribbon on **her** head to boot. **She** was normally aesthetically pleasing, but **he** couldn't help but think **she** looked marvelous today. **She** made her way towards **him**, flashing **him** an adorable smile.

"Oh, hello. You wanted to see me?"

"Ah…yes…" Out of all times, why did it have to be now that **he** had to act sheepish? What was it about **her** that sent thunder to **his** heart? **He** could feel **his** hand sweating from under **his** glove. This is no time to act like this, **she's** just a friend…, **he** reassured **himself**. **He** peeked at **his** right hand, which contained **her** gift. Seeing this, **she** looked at **him** curiously. Before **she** could ask anything, **he** continued. "You see, I won't be able to attend your party tomorrow." A quick look of disappointment glinted in **her** eyes was just as quickly replaced with understanding. **She** nodded. "That is why I called you here, to give you your birthday present."

With a small circle for a mouth, **she** once again nodded and grinned at **her** friend. For the last time, **he** briefly looked at **his** hand before lifting it up. "Close your eyes and put out your hand." **he** demanded.

**She** did as **she** was told as **she** shut **her** eyes childishly while holding out both of **her** hands, while letting out a cute giggle. **He** couldn't help but smile at **her** giddiness. **He** put **her** present in **her** hands and cupped them to close **her** gift.

"Can I open my eyes now?" **She** giggled, barely containing **her** excitement.

"Go ahead." **He** let go of **her** hands, all of a sudden missing the warm feel of them. However, **he** brushed that feeling off when **she** opened **her** eyes. **She** peeked inside **her** hands before fully opening them. Inside if them was a small box. **She** looked up at **him**, as if to ask **him** if it was okay to open it now. **He** nodded.

**Her** hands softly clasped the box's lid to open it. **She** slowly lifted the lid, and as **she** was doing so, **her** eyes grew in size. Inside that little box, was a ring. A beautifully crafted sterling ring with the words faith, love and hope written on it. **Her** mouth was hung open, as **she** had never had something so nice and expensive looking given to **her**. She shut **her** mouth and looked at **her** friend. **She** could feel tears prick **her** eyes as **her** cheeks warmed to a complimenting rose color.

"Th-thank you…" **She** managed with only a few tears escaping. **He** brushed them aside with **his** thumbs as **he** cupped **her** face with **his** masculine hands.

"Your welcome, you deserve it." That was it. **She** couldn't take it any longer. **She** had to find some way to really thank **him**, to show **him** how much **she** appreciated the gift. A ring of this magnitude was not equally exchanged with a couple of meek words. **She** couldn't think clearly, **she** was just so overwhelmed with bliss. So, **she** did the first thing that came to **her** mind.

**She** stood on **her** tippy toes and set **her** arms around **his** neck. Before he could even react to her previous reaction, **she** pressed **her** lips against **his** briefly. With only a tingle as an aftereffect, **he** looked at **her** with wide eyes, far too surprised to have a constant train of thought. **He** loved the feeling of **her** warm, soft lips grazing **his**. **He** had to have more.

**He** grabbed **her** shoulders and pulled **her** close, aligning **his** lips so they could softly collide onto **hers**. **She** mentally gasped, but instantly melted into the kiss. It was an incredible feeling. Their hearts sang a duet as their lips shyly smooched against the muted song. Time stopped and then resumed its course as they parted, with stars in their eyes as they gazed into them.__

Chocolat chocolat, you make me feel  
Chocolat chocolat, so sweet and pure  
Chocolat chocolat, I'll wear the ring  
So take me to Heaven or Hell I don't care where

That was when their meetings had stopped being friendly outings. Their one-on-ones had stopped being friendly and innocent all together.

Nobody needed to know.

Nobody.

**He** wasn't ready to tell the others of his new found relationship. **He** knew their romantic bond would cause a wave of distortion across his allies' lives. **He** didn't want to cause them any trouble, not just yet. Luckily for **him**, **he** had convinced **her** to think the same.

Instead of their normal gatherings at the park, where they would just chatter the hours away openly, they had to resort to a far away secluded place to finally meet the other's warmth. Everyone else just thought they were at the park, unsuspecting what was behind their "just friends" mask.

However, the couple was just as equally unsuspecting of what to come. __

I'll go to the park, wait for you to come  
I believe in you, only one is you

In their time together, the yearning to tell the others about "them" had increased gradually. **He** kept telling **her** that this was okay for now, that they didn't need to know right away… but the wording just made **her** feel as if what **she** was embarking in was a sin. As much as the secrecy made **her** feel a tad excited, the doubt easily overshadowed her pleasure. **She** needed confirmation that **she** was still a purely good person with no blemishes.

One day, **she** just couldn't take it. **She **begged **him** to give in and make their relationship known. **He** remained a firm ground, telling **her** those words that **he** seemed to be repeating like a broken record. However, seeing **her** look so desperate broke **his** heart. Eventually, **he** gave in. They were going to tell them. Tell them of all the kisses they had shared, the many times they intertwined their fingers, and just how much they found euphoria in the other's eyes.

**He** knew, however, that they wouldn't see how much they loved each other.

_You will be my angel, I will be your spirit_

**He** mentally prepared **himself**. Today was the day, they were finally going to come clean. **She** had made a good job of making their announcement, as it was during a normal get-together. The others were practically overflowing with giddiness, as some hadn't seen each other in quite a while. No matter how much the public thought otherwise, they didn't see each other on a daily basis. Heck, not even on a monthly basis. Alas, having these parties was fairly common, only because a handful had become close but were far too busy to see their fellow companions.

**He** took in a deep breath, and slowly exhaled. **She** turned to **him** and nodded, signifying that **she** was ready. **She** stood up from **her** chair and raised **her** glass of water, and tapped it repeatedly with a dinner utensil. All eyes were on **her**, confusion scrawled all over their faces. Another deep breath in.

**She** had made **her** introduction brief enough to catch their attention, yet were left confused all the same. They stared blankly at **her** as **she** raised **her** arm and waved at **him** to come over. **He** wanted the ground to swallow **him** up right then and there, but if it was to make **her** happy, **he** would make the sacrifice.

**He** stood up from **his** chair and walked to **her** side. **She** smiled at **him** lovingly, almost calming **him** down. She grabbed **his** hand and tangled their fingers like they had done many times before. Their audience's eyes widened, confused beyond belief. **He** could nearly see their gears turning as they were putting two and two together…

Approximately in unison, they all gasped.

**He** shut **his** eyes, waiting for their reaction to come. Maybe **he** was wrong about them, and they would accept "them" with open arms. Maybe, just maybe, they could very much see how enamored they were with each other.

**He** was wrong. **His** hopes crashed as **he** opened **his** eyes to see **his** friends' faces.

In their faces, was pure disgust. Some were in disbelief, trying to convince themselves that there was no way that this was happening. Others had already come to terms with reality. With their noses scrunched up, they looked away from the couple. However, there was one person that reacted differently then the rest, almost as if everyone had piled their negative feelings on to her so she could speak what they were all feeling.

"H-how in the world…?" she began, already angry tears rolling down her face. "H-how could you…? That is so…disgusting!" she acted in a flash of rage, as she stormed her way to him with every intent of hurting **him** drastically. The more sensible ones of the group made their way to her and put themselves in her way. She collided in between two of them and her fists flew every which way, all failing to make contact with **him**.

"How could you do this to her!" she finally shouted a complete thought into **his** face, **him** very disturbed at seeing her so riled up. She was usually such an understanding and motherly person. "You monster, you tainted her… you tainted her…" she gurgled.

"People like you…"

_Doesn't matter what… what they say to us_

"Deserve to die!"

_Chocolat chocolat, you make me feel  
Chocolat chocolat, so sweet and pure  
Chocolat chocolat, I'll wear the ring forever_

Within a seconds notice, **he** ran. Ran as far away from that place as **he** could. **He** ran to the only place where **he** could find comfort.__

Chocolat chocolat, you make me feel  
Chocolat chocolat, so sweet and pure  
Chocolat chocolat, I'll wear the ring  
So take me to Heaven or Hell I don't care where

Leaning against the tree where it all began, **he** began to catch **his** breath. **He** normally would run farther than this, what was wrong now?

**He** didn't need to ask **himself** that. **He** knew what was wrong. Not only was **he** overwhelmed with fright, but **he** had left **her** behind in **his** haste. What kind of lover was **he** to leave **her** that way?__

Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
Personne ne peut ve_nir entre nous_

As **he** was picking up the rest of **himself**, **he** could hear footsteps that echoed in the dark night. Oh no, what if it was one of them from the party, now going to let **him** know just how much he appreciated **his** forbidden love. **He** really didn't need this right now…__

_Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
Je t'aime très beaucoup, est-ce que tu m'aimes aussi?  
__Personne ne peut venir entre nous_

"Shadow?"

The dark hedgehog looked behind his shoulder, feeling guilt as he saw his lover. Shadow looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact with **her** any longer.

"I'm sorry, but you should go back." Although he didn't see, he knew **she** was in surprise by his command. Just as predictably, he felt **her** hand lie on his shoulder.

"But why? I want to be with you."

"Don't you see?" the weakened life form snapped at **her**. **She** backed away in bewilderment at his mood swing. "I'm not welcome there, they all blame me. You still have a chance at going back there…"

"Then we shouldn't go back." Shadow's anger subsided as he saw his lover's eyes firm. "I can't go back, not without you… And if you don't want to go back, then that's fine." He gazed at **her**, trying to understand where this side of **her** was coming from. **She** was usually a goodie two shoes, a nice young girl that liked to play by the rules.

"Shadow, I want to be with you." **She** said once again. "Please… let's go somewhere away from here. I love you…"

"Cream…" He uttered his beloved's name. The small rabbit smiled at him, as if to tell him that she was indeed thinking rationally. At least rationally enough to be made up in her childish mind. Shadow simply smiled. "Okay, let's do it."

The tiny girl giggled in happiness, as she knew that her love for Shadow would know go uninterrupted. She clasped his hand and dragged him towards the train station, excited to start her life anew with her beau.

All the while, her ring shined brightly in the night. __

I see you before me, you see me before you  
Never thought that I'd fall in love with you

**Okay, do I still have readers after this? Anyone? *hears crickets***

**Alright, I can imagine plenty of head explosions and "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" reactions to this. However, let me say this: PEDOPHILIA IS VERY VERY WRONG, AND IN NO WAY DO I SUPPORT IT. THIS WAS JUST DONE FOR DRAMATIC PRACTICE.**

**And now, aren't you happy I might have ruined your Valentine's Day?**

**Review please!**


End file.
